The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a laser scanner and in particular to a laser scanner able to acquire and display multiple parameters related to a scanned object.
Laser scanners are a type of device that utilize a light source to measure and determine the three-dimensional coordinates of points on the surface of an object. Laser scanners are typically used for scanning closed or open spaces such as interior areas of buildings, industrial installations and tunnels. Laser scanners are used for many purposes, including industrial applications and accident reconstruction applications. A laser scanner can be used to optically scan and measure objects in a volume around the scanner through the acquisition of data points representing objects within the volume. Such data points are obtained by transmitting a beam of light onto the objects and collecting the reflected or scattered light to determine the distance, two-angles (i.e. an azimuth and a zenith angle), and optionally a gray-scale value. This raw scan data is collected, stored and sent to a processor or processors to generate a three-dimensional image representing the scanned area or object. In order to generate the image, at least three values are collected for each data point. These three values may include the distance and two angles, or may be transformed values, such as the x, y, z coordinates.
Some contemporary laser scanners also include a camera mounted on or integrated into the laser scanner for gathering camera digital images of the environment and for presenting the camera digital images to an operator. By viewing the camera images, the operator can determine the extent of the measured volume and adjust the settings of the laser scanner to measure over a larger or smaller region of space. In addition, the camera digital images may be transmitted to a processor to add color to the scanner image. In order to generate a color scanner image, at least six values (three-positional values such as x, y, z; and color values, such as red, green and blue values or “RGB”) are collected for each data point.
Accordingly, while existing laser scanners are suitable for their intended purposes, what is needed is a laser scanner that has certain features of embodiments of the present invention.